disisimu selalu
by HiiroAi
Summary: Terinspirasi dari gaara hiden chapter 3. Disaat temari terluka parah pada saat dia dan shikamaru sedang mempersiapkan upacara pernikahan mereka. Bagaimana reaksi shikamaru saat mengetahui temari yg terluka parah?/ Newbie / for shipper ShikaTema


**Disisimu**

Terinspirasi dari gaara hiden chapter 3. Disaat temari terluka parah pada saat dia dan shikamaru sedang mempersiapkan upacara pernikahan mereka. Bagaimana reaksi shikamaru saat mengetahui temari yg terluka parah?/ Newbie / for shipper ShikaTema

 **Naruto** _belongs to_ **MK**

 **Warning :** typo bertebaran hehe._.

Selamat membaca-

.

 **Shikamaru x Temari**

.

Seorang pemuda berambut nanas sedang terlihat repot kerena semua surat - surat dan data dokumen yg harus dia selesaikan. Tak terasa di umurnya kini yg sudah menduduki kepala 2 kini, dia akan segera menikah..

Hahh mengingatnya akan hal itu selalu membuat dia semangat. Walau dia harus direpotkan dengan segala macam surat izin yg menumpuk untuk disetujui olehnya dan hokage pula. Hokage? Kenapa menikah saja seorang Hokage harus ikut turun tangan?, jelas karena ini pernikahan dua Negara. Konohagakure dan Sunagakure, tak heran bahwa peran politik terlibat disini. Walaupun cinta dan keseriusan pemuda itu murni tanpa campur tangan apapun.

Ada sebuah surat yg dipisahkan dari beberapa tumpukan dokumen dan surat – surat izin. Ya, itu adalah surat dari gadisnya. Temari sang gadis yg beruntung itu, calon mempelai perempuannya, wanita yg selalu menjadi awanya, tempat dia bersandar, walaupun menurutnya Temari adalah gadis yg sangat merepotkan, walau dia seorang putri suna dia orang yg sangat galak, cerewet, suka memerintah tapi, disaat lain senyuman Temarilah yg membuat pemuda Nara ini jatuh cinta padanya. Dan bahkan semenjak mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih Temari sering menunjukkan sisi lembut dan manisnya kepada Shikamaru, ahhh mengingatnya membuat rindu saja.

 _Tok.. tok.._

"Masuk.. " shikamaru menatap pintu yg perlahan terbuka itu, dan terlihat Sakura masuk kedalam ruang kerjanya.

"Shikamaru aku diminta memberika ini padamu, ini dari Hokage-sama . Surat ini dari Kazakage-sama" ucap Sakura menjelaskan tujuannya

"Gaara-sama huh?.." sekarang Shikamaru nampak berfikir, terakhir surat dari Suna datang adalah mereka meminta agar tanggalnya mereka yg menentukan. Padahalkan dirinya belum membalas surat tersebut karena belum mendiskusikan kepada Hokage dan Tetua konoha.

"karena sudah kuberikan padamu, aku pamit dulu ya Shikamaru.. semoga pernikahanmu lancar nantinya" kata Sakura yg terlihat sedang berbalik badan menuju pintu

"ya Sakura terimakasih.." senyum Shikamaru kepada Sakura dan dibalas senyum pula oleh Sakura.

 _Blam.._

Setelah pintu tertutup shikamaru menatap ke surat yg baru saja diberi oleh Sakura tadi. Akhirnya dia membuka surat tersebut. Alangkah terkejutnya dia setelah membacanya dan langsung saja dia berlari ke ruang Hokage tanpa peduli surat itu yg sudah jatuh karena kepanikan Shikamaru.

 _ **-Temari terluka parah dan hampir sekarat sekarang. Tolong kemarilah dan temani dia.-**_

 _ **Gaara**_

 _Tok.. tok.._

"Masuk" ucap sang Hokage mempersilahkan masuk tamunya itu, terlihat Shikamaru dengan muka paniknya dan nafas yg tersenggal senggal akibat dia berlari kencang untuk menuju kesini.

"oh Shikamaru ada apa? Kau sudah baca surat dari Gaara tadi?" Tanya kakas- ah maksudnya Rokudaime kepada Shikamaru.

"ano, kakashi- ah Hokage-sama aku meminta izin untuk pergi ke Suna, Temari.. Temari terluka parah disana aku diminta Kazakage-sama untuk kesana, dan akupun khawatir padanya. Bagaimanapun dia adalah-" ucap shikamaru dengan nafasnya yg ngos ngosan langsung terpotong karena Kakashi memberi kode untuk berhenti bicara.

"tenang Shika, tarik nafasmu perlahan dulu. Tenang, tak kusangka surat tadi adalah surat darurat. Baiklah kuizinkan kau menjenguk wanitamu shika, karena kau juga sedang mempersiakan pernikahan akan lebih baik kau bicarakan langsung kesana , agar lebih efektif dan tidak membuang waktu lama lagi. Titip salamku untuk Gaara-sama" jelas Kakashi kepada Shikamaru

"Ahh Terimakasihh Hokage-sama, baiklah akupun juga berfikir seperti itu. Baik aku permisi dulu, terimakasi banyak sekali lagi" ucap shikamaru senang karena mendapat izin.

"baik, berhati- hatilah" balas Kakashi

"Siap" jawab Shikamaru dengan senang

.

.

 _Tap.. tap.._

Suara kaki yg lompat melewati pepohonan, biasanya perjananan menuju Suna bisa sampai 3 atau 4 hari, namun jika yg sedang pergi dalam suasana panik mungking 2 hari pun bisa. Seperti pemuda Nara ini dia sudah setengah perjalanan sekarang, hanya membawa sedikit perbekalan dan beberapa surat penting. Surat penting? Yahh mau bagaimana lagi Shikamaru adalah salah satu orang penting di Konoha mau tak mau dia membawa pekerjaannya walau untuk menjenguk gadisnya itu karena dia berfikir pasti akan sangat lama dia disana dengan situasi Temari yg dikabarkan hampir sekarat kini. Ahh membayangkan gadisnya sekarang ini membuat dia semakin tak tenang saja.

"Merepotkan" ahh kata kata sakral khas Shikamarupun keluar

Benar saja dia sudah sampai perbatasan sekarang, hamparan gurun pasir yg luas. Membuat Shikamaru bersemangat. Walau hari sudah mulai gelap.

"sedikit lagi sampai" ucapnya menyemangati dirinya sendiri

Sekitar 3 jam dia berjalan akhirnya terlihat juga dinding besar Negara Suna, setelah melewati dinding tersebut dia disambut oleh penjaga yg bernama Shira.

"ah selamat datang Nara-san tak kusangka baru saja kemarin malam Gaara-sama mengirim surat itu dan anda sudah ada disini-"

"Temari.. dimana? Dia ada dimana sekarang? Aku ingin menemuinya sekarang.." ucapan Shira terpotong oleh Shikamaru

"ahh baiklah baik, kau pasti sangat mengkhawatirkan Temari-sama kan?haha baiklah ayo ikut denganku.." ajak Shira sambil menggoda Shikamaru

"Merepotkan" ucap Shikamaru yg kini sedang merona dipipinya

.

.

Sampai mereka akhirnya di suatu rumah yg lumayan besar itu, mungkin itu rumahnya Tiga bersaudara itu, pikir Shikamaru.

"ah silahkan aku hanya bisa mengantarkan sampai sini, selebihkan kau akan ditemani oleh dia. Tomoe-san" terlihat seorang perempuan tua yg datang menghampiri mereka

"Shikamaru-san perkenalkan ini Tomoe-san, Tomoe-san ini Shikamaru-san" kata Shira sedang memperkenalkan

"senang bertemu dengan anda" ucap Shikamaru sopan

"araara.. jadi ini Shikamaru-sama, calon dari Temari-sama. Aku bersyukur kau datang sangat cepat karena Kazakage-sama dan Kankurou-sama tidak dapat menjaga kakak mereka kerena penyerangan kemarin.."kata Tomoe menjelaskan apa yg terjadi

"baiklah ceritanya di dalam saja, aku harus kembali ke gerbang untuk penjagaan. Jaa ne" ucap Shira dan akhirnya dia pergi

"mari masuk Shikamaru-sama" ajak Tomoe

"ah iya terimakasih"jawab Shikamaru

Dalam diam mereka menyusuri rumah tersebut, ternyata tidak terlalu besar di dalamnya pikir Shika.

"ah Tomoe-san apakah ini rumah Temari, Kankurou dan Gaara?" Tanya Shikamaru

"bukan rumah mereka ada di dekat kantor Kazakage, ini hanya rumah sewaan untuk menghindari pemberontak yg di khawatirkan menyerang Temari-sama, walau yg mereka incar bukanlah dia" jelas Tomoe

"penyerangan?.."Tanya Shikamaru

"ah.. kita sudah sampai, silahkan Shikmaru-sama. Aku akan membuat minum untuk anda" kata Tomoe, benar saja mereka sekarang sudah ada di depan sebuah kamar. Shikamaru ragu untuk membuka pintu tersebut, dia terlalu takut untuk melihat keaadan Temari saat ini. Tapi, agar pikiran tidak semakin merepotkan. Dia kuatkan hatinya lalu membuka pintu kamar tersebut.

 _Krek.._

Betapa terkejutnya Shikamaru, melihat sang gadis yg terbaring lemah dengan hampir seluruh badanya di perban, ahh lemas kaki Shikamaru rasanya. Dia mendekat keaarah Temari dan duduk di bangku yg ada disebelah Kasur sang gadis itu.

"Tem.. Temari"panggil Shikamaru sambal mengenggam tangan Temari. Dia pegang erat tangan gadisnya seolah takut kehilangan, kemudian dia meresa ada sesuatu yg bergerak. Dan itu ternyata tangan Temari.

"Shika? Kau kah itu?.." Tanya Temari dengan lirih, seperti sedang menahan rasa sakit. Shinobi seperti Temari seharusnya sudah biasa jika terluka akibat bertarung. Namun, jika luka diseluruh tubuh itu pasti akan tetap sakit walau sudah biasa sekalipun.

"ada apa denganmu? Mengapa bisa begini tem? Kau tidak melakukan suatu hal yg merepotkan kan? Dan ini perban? Tunggu kau luka bakar? Hampir seluruh tubuh? Kenapa kau tidak menghubungi ku? Dan malah Gaara yg mengirim surat? Dan lagi-" ucapan Shikamaru terpotong karena jari telunjuk Temari sudah bertengger manis di depan bibir sang pemuda Nara itu.

"aku melawan seseorang yg ingin membunuh Gaara, apa melindungi adikku sendiri itu suatu hal yg merepotkan, begitu?" jawab Temari dengan tegas. Pusing rasanya ketika Shikamaru memberikan pertanyaan yg bertubu tubi padanya, jarang sekali dia cerewet seperti tadi. Tapi Temari sadar shikamaru begitu karena dia mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Mungkin-

"Terimakasih mau datang Shika, aku tidak ingin membuatmu Khawatir dan membuatmu repot sampai sampai harus datang kesini. Karena aku tau kau sudah banyak tugas merepotkan di Desa bukan? Akupun tak menyangka Gaara akan memberitahumu dan memintamu kemari" balas lagi Temari sambal mengeluarkan senyum andalannya. Dan dia berusaha bangkit untuk merubah posisinya menjadi terduduk

Shikamaru yg mendengar penjelasan Temari tertegun, begitu pengertiannya gadis ini kepadanya rasanya jika mereka tidak terikat dengan tetek bengek politik dua Negara ini, ingin saja Shikamaru langsung meresmikan hubungan mereka sebagai suami-istri langsung hari ini juga. Namun,dia sadar itu hanya mimpi. Shika yg melihat Temari sedang berusaha untuk bangun langsung membantu untuk menuju posisi yg dia Temari inginkan.

"Merepotkan, kau itu gadis merepotkanku. Aku tidak pernah keberatan sama sekali. Jika kau membutuhkanku hubungi aku, aku akan berusaha selalu ada disampingmu. Jika kau seperti tadi pikiranku menjadi kacau dan itu sangat merepotkan kau tau karena aku begitu.. mencintaimu Temari takkan kubiarkan kau sedih dan terluka sendirian seperti ini" ucap Shikamaru dengan wajah serius, salah satu tangannya kini sudah ada di pipi Temari, dia yakin wajahnya sekarang pasti sudaj memerah seperti Tomat, karena jarang sekali pemuda Nara ini mengucapkan kata kata Romantis seperti tadi kerena baginya hal yg berbau romantic itu merepotkan, namun jika hanya berdua dengan Temari beda ceritanya.

Temari yg mendengar hal itu, terharu dan bahagia. Begitu sangat beruntungnya dia dapat mencintai pemuda tersebut

"Terimakasih Shikamaru-kun, aku juga mencintaimu.. sangat" ucap temari sambal menampakan senyum andalannya, shikapun ikut tersenyum melihatnya

Perlahan jarak diantara mereka menipis dan lenyap diantara bibir mereka yg telah menyatu itu.

.

.

.

Ahhhhh selesai juga. Maaf kalo ceritanya cuman begini dan mungkin gajelas menurut kalian heheheee. Aku masih newbie nihh. Mohon batuan dengan kritik dan sarannya yaaa. Tapi tolong jangan flame. Hehe terima kasihh. Jaa nee^^


End file.
